koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koku ~Ishishite Kou~
Koku ~Ishishite Kou~ (刻 ～意思して候～) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Ten - Gouka Ougi, and was later included on Vocal Best. The song's title roughly translates as "Engrave ~Decisive Weather~" . It's a solo song performed by Ryōtarō Okiayu who voices Motochika Chōsokabe in this series. In a video of the live version, the name of the song is transcribed in kana as "Koku ~Ishishite Sourou~". This is also how Okiayu himself refers to it in his talk for the vocal CD. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition & Arrangement, Guitar, Chorus and other performances: Takahiro Kawata :Shamisen: Masaru Yamakage :Piano: Hinako Ogawa :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :刻は今 :凄絶に :進め友よ :ひた走れ :世はまさに :地獄なり :為すべきこと :唯ひとつ :俺が付いている :情けより :覚悟して :抗いて :矢を放て :過去は変えられない :明日は変えてゆける :己が意思　貫き :戻れぬ道を行け :全力で :挑む時 :俺は決して :見捨てない :世は最早 :暗黒よ :苦界の果て :見えはせぬ :怒髪天を衝け :迷うより :憤り :立ち上がり :敵を討て :もしも動かざれば :死んでも悔やむだろう :比類なき武士なら :時代を変えに行け :敵はきっと待っているだろう :流れ止まぬ時代を見据えて :俺が付いている :情けより :覚悟して :抗いて :矢を放て :過去は変えられない :明日は変えてゆける :己が意思　貫き :乗るか反るか　どんぴしゃり :一か八か　さあ :戻れぬ道を行け :時代を変えに行け |-|Romaji= :toki wa ima :seizetsu ni :susume tomo yo :hita hashire :yo wa masa ni :jigoku nari :nasubekikoto :tada hitotsu :ore ga tsuiteiru :nasake yori :kakugoshite :aragaite :ya wo hanate :kako wa kaerarenai :asu wa kaete yukeru :ono ga ishi tsuramuki :modorenu michi wo yuke :zenryoku de :idomu toki :ore wa keshite :misutenai :yo wa mohaya :ankoku yo :kugai no hate :miewasemu :ikari ten wo tsuke :mayou yori :ikidoori :tachiagari :teki wo ute :moshimo ugokazareba :shindemo kuyamu darou :hiroinaki bushi nara :jidai wo kae ni yuke :teki wa kitto matteiru darou :nagare yamamu toki wo misuete :ore ga tsuiteiru :nasake yori :kakugoshite :aragaite :ya wo hanate :kako wa kaerarenai :asu wa kaete yukeru :ono ga ishi tsuramuki :noru ka soru ka donbishari :ichika-bachika saa :modorenu michi wo yuke :jidai wo kae ni yuke |-|English Translation= :The time is now :Hold nothing back :and move, my friend :Run with all your might :The world truly has :become Hell itself :To do what must be done :there lies one path for us :I will be with you :Rather than showing compassion :be resolute :Rebel :Let loose the arrows of war :We can't change the past :but we can change the future :Your will shall pierce through :Go down the path of no return :Exert yourself :for this conflict :I shall never :abandon you :The world is already :clouded in darkness :Despair has no end :in sight :Let loose your malignity :Rather than doubt :resent this fate :and stand against it :to slay its foe :Whether you choose to move or not, :I shall bear no grudge against you 'til the day I die :But, if you're a peerless warrior, :go forth to change the age :The enemy must be waiting for us :Look onwards to the unstoppable future flowing in :I will be with you :Rather than showing sympathy :be resolute :Rebel :Fire the arrows of war :We can't change the past :but we can change the future :Your will shall be the one to cut through :Whether it ends in success or failure makes little difference :Win or lose, take the risk :Proceed along the path of no return :Go now to change the era External Links *Official promotional video for CD Category: Songs